Just Another Echo
by MajorStupoid
Summary: Roxas was the school outcast. He didn't like it, but he dealt with it. Everyday, he goes up to the roof at lunch. It was his "sanctuary", and he didn't want anyone up there. Then one day, someone was. He doesn't know what to do, but he knows that it won't change a thing, or will it?


I'm Roxas, the school outsider, who knew mixed martial arts. No one talked to me, no one liked me. Hell, I didn't want anybody to like me. See, I come from a relatively poor family, so we didn't have enough munny to buy new spiffy clothes. I hated people who judged me buy how I dressed. Unfortunately, everyone was like that here.

So, it was just any other school day, you know, people hitting me with spitballs, picking on me, making fun of my family, the works. Then lunch came around. I always had lunch on the roof. It was my safe haven. No one was ever up there, until today.

I was confused at first. Nobody bothered to check if it was okay to come up here, but I guess she didn't care. I decided to try and ignore her. I sat down and ate my lunch. Then I did my homework.

"Hey, what are you wearing?"

I looked up, and saw she was right in front of me, observing me thoroughly.

"Didn't you hear me peasant?"

"If you're going to insult me, then I suggest you get out of here, or I'll break your nose."

I was quickly yanked up, and punched in the stomach.

"Listen to me kid, no one tells me what to do, no one!" she hissed. It didn't hurt in the slightest; my skin was rock hard from the many bruises the bullies gave me. She dropped me. "But it was brave of you for trying." Her mood turned to that of kindness, sort of. "You have more guts than any other guy in this school, what's your name?"

"Roxas."

"I'm Fang, nice to meet you."

We shook hands. She had raven hair, which was blowing in the wind (unintentional song reference), a fit body, almost pulsating green eyes, and she had a beauty mark under her left eye. Oh yeah the most popular girl in school, and one of the richest.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?" I asked almost bitterly.

"I think I like you more than I like them."

"Yeah right, I'm poor, and you're probably judging me as stupid too."

"Nah, I think that you're smart, and probably athletic from the looks of you." She reached into her jeans, and pulled out a bill for two hundred munny. "Here, if it means that much to you, go out and buy some more modern clothes. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave me the munny.

She left and the bell rang.

As I got home from school, I immediately went out and bought decent clothes.

The next day, I heard different things about me, like "Look at him, the thief" and "He probably mooched off someone else". I never cared, but now I felt like just another person, just another echo.

At lunch, when I went up to the roof, Fang wasn't there. I knew it; she was just taking pity on the lowly peasant. I ate my lunch in silence, like I normally did.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long."

I looked up and saw her.

"I see you started without me."

"Didn't think you'd show, no one ever does."

"I think they should, it's beautiful up here."

"No, this is my sanctuary from _them_."

"It's not like you own it."

"Would you really strip me of my one place where I can think and be free from all their insults and spitballs? Because if you did, I would break your arm."

"You know, normally, someone would run if they said something like that to me."

"I'm not someone, I'm nobody."

"You know, I could change that if you like. I could break your arm, and then you would be the somebody that messed with me."

"You wouldn't do that."

She seemed way too easy to read.

"Oh? And how would you be sure of that?"

"You're different. I think you only act tough because you're as different as me, so they wouldn't pick on you."

"I think you're onto something."

She sat down and started eating her lunch.

"So what's on your mind? I can tell you're trying to read me." She asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on, you are as easy to read as I am, don't try and fool me."

"Come on, just drop it."

"Fine, you have your secrets, I have mine, fair enough. So, did anyone pick on ya?"

"Yep, just like always."

"What'd they say?"

"Said I mooched off someone, that someone being you, little to their knowledge."

"I don't get why they think that!" she was now on the edge. "They judge people without getting to know them! It's so unfair!"

"Eh, people like them; they're cocky, bratty, and selfish. People like us, different people, are the ones who see how evil and un-encouraging the others are."

"I guess you're right."

"You guess? I spent all night thinking of that."

She laughed. Her laugh was beautiful.

"So what held you up?"

"Eh, little sister, time consuming."

"What's her name?"

"Vanille. She's a very important person to me. I'd give my life for her."

"You'd never know until you'd have to come to that decision."

"Are you saying I don't love her-?"

"No, I'm just saying, if you had a gun pointed at your head, and they asked you who you would rather die, you or your sister, you might not love her as much as you thought."

She growled, and soon I was being lifted off the ground.

"If you ever say anything about anything like that I again, I'll rip your heart out!" she yelled.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" I smirked. "But in all honesty, I didn't mean to hurt you personally."

She dropped me.

"I already have."

"Huh?"

"I've already given my life for her. Our parents died, when she was still little, I was seventeen. I saved up enough munny to buy a crappy apartment, and I have to work two night jobs to afford it and this school for more than nine years, when she moves out. I was hoping to get into an art university, but I can't. I don't have enough. If she hadn't been born, I could've, but if I think that, then I'm a horrible sister." She cried into my chest. "I just miss our parents. I miss when we had enough to get by, without anyone's help. I suffered enough for giving you that munny yesterday."

"D-don't worry. E-everything will be fine. I can't offer much, but if there's anything I can do to help-"

"No, I don't need your help."

"Yes you do. If you're too stubborn to realize that you need all the help you can get, then you won't get anywhere in life. You can come live with me. I could help pay for your apartment, anything."

The bell rang.

"Thank you, but I have to get to class. Here's my number and address, if you need something."

She wrote said items on my hand.

She still had tears streaming down her face. She did her best to dry her face, but it was still easily seeable. She quickly gathered her things, and hurried out.

I did the same, not wanting to be late, again.

When the final bell rang, I started to go to my locker, but noticed scuffling.

I looked around the corner, and saw some guys beating on Fang. Knowing the martial arts stuff, I went around the corner.

"Hey, come on guys. She's had enough."

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it, peasant?"

That was Seifer, the school bully. He was backed up by Fuu and Rai, who were closing in on me. I dodged their punches, and soon Seifer attacked as well. As I dodged one of his, I kicked him in his balls. Then I kicked him to the ground. He shot back up, and I kicked his rib cage, no doubt cracking a few bones.

He started coughing. He glared at me, and walked away with his goons.

I knelt down, and pulled Fang to a wall.

"Hey, I thought you were the tough one."

"I was still emotional when they harassed and beat me."

She tried and failed to get up with her bruises.

"Come on, I'll take you to your apartment and fix you up."

"Okay…alright…"

I helped her up, and she limped with me to her address.

I have to admit, it was a crappy apartment. She pulled me to her room. Then she crashed onto her bed.

"Classy, isn't it?" she joked.

"I'll say this, I have no comment."

"Hey Fang," I heard a voice behind me. "Who's your friend?"

"Hey Vanille,"

I turned and saw a girl a good eight years younger than Fang and I.

"Hey, I'm Roxas. You must be Vanille. Your sister talks about you non-stop."

"She does? Hmm, I don't even think about her."

"Gee, that's very loving of you Vanille."

"I know, right? She said as she left.

"Eh, there's a first aid kit or whatever in the closet."

I picked it up, and I looked rather expensive. I pulled out some cream, or something for bruises. I put some on my finger, and rubbed it on her cheek where the biggest bruise was.

"Listen, Roxas, I'm really grateful."

"You should be."

"Oh? Do I detect a touch of smugness in your voice?"

"Maybe, I have to say I did a pretty good job of saving your ass."

"Well, you have my ass's thanks."

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind."

"Of course a guy would say that."

"Hey, not all guys are like Seifer."

"I know, it just seems like that."

I continued treating her, like a doctor would a patient, and when I was done, she thanked me, and I left.

Oh crap. It was then that I realized I didn't have anything for lunch tomorrow. Oh well, I'll just buy a snack in the cafeteria with my change.

Then next day, I did just that. I bought my "lunch" and headed to the roof. Fang didn't show that day. Then I heard something below me. It was like a crowd of people, laughing at something, or someone.

I decided to check it out. It was the entire school, laughing their asses off, at Fang. They were throwing food at her, like tomatoes, pizza, cheese, anything. They were yelling things at her like "Peasant's friend" "Poor" "Bad guardian" among other things. It was unbearable.

"SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The cafeteria went quiet. I pushed through the crowd, and herded Fang out of the building. She was crying her eyes out, and they continued to laugh at her, it was sickening.

"Fang, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

She didn't answer. I pulled a piece of pizza out of her hair. Then she kissed me on the cheek, giving her a massive blush, and then she ran away, back to her apartment.

What was that?

I wondered for the next three days, and not once was she there. Then I decided to go see her. I knocked on her apartment door, and Vanille answered.

"She doesn't want to see anybody right now!"

"Please, I need to talk to her."

"No!"

She slammed the door in my face. I sighed and started to walk away, when I heard the door open. I turned around, and saw her. She hadn't even bothered to bathe. She still had the food in her hair and all over her body. I went to her and hugged her lightly. She hugged me back tight.

When she let go she brought me inside. I saw her eyes were puffy from crying, and there were still streaks on her cheeks from the tears. We sat down on her bed.

"Roxas." She said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I'm the one who should say that, because it was my fault to begin with."

"No, I chose to go to the roof that day. Things just got out of control. I can't go back."

"Fang, you have to go back. I promise I'll be there for you this time. I promise nobody will ever do anything like that again."

She looked me straight in the eye. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Could you help me get clean? I still hurt."

"Sure, but I don't know what I really can do."

"Just pull food off of me." She continued to speak very quietly.

After that had been done, I let her take a long, no doubt relaxing shower. When she came out she put some clothes on, without me looking obviously.

"Sooo what was with that kiss?"

"…I don't know. I think I have feelings for you." She smiled lightly, but it quickly faded. "I've never liked someone like this before. I like you for who you are, not what you're wearing, or what you look like."

"Well, what if I was butt ugly, with the same personality?"

"I would've probably run from the roof that day." She answered honestly.

I thought about my feelings for her. She was very nice, a little shy after the…incident, funny…different. Not to mention beautiful.

"I like you because you're one of a kind. I like you because you were never afraid to say what you felt, even if it wasn't always rational. You were so outgoing, but rather kind towards me, like no one else has, or probably ever will. I think I have feelings for you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to you for my life."

"You wouldn't know unless you were put in that situation."

"I like the way you think. How are you feeling?"

"Hurting."

"Where?"

"Leg, face."

I grazed her face. She winced when I came to her bruise. When I started to pull away, she grabbed my hand, and kept it on her bruise. Then she leaned forward. What was she doing? Well, might as well go along with it. I leaned, she leaned, and we kissed very passionately.

When we pulled back, she got up, and limped to the kitchen, almost like nothing ever happened, but I could still see her blush.

I followed her.

"So, you hungry?"

She nodded.

"What do you want?"

"Just soup." She answered as she got herself a glass of water.

"I've decided." I said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to help you pay for your apartment, maybe even get enough so we can afford a nicer one for you."

"No, Roxas, I couldn't ask you that."

"Fang, I want to do anything I can to help. You've had so many hardships in life as it is. You deserve to have at least some kind of a break."

"Drawing is my break, but I've lost my inspiration."

"Well, draw me."

"What?"

"Why not? It's something to take your mind off things. Tell you what, tomorrow at lunch, I'll bring some paper and a pencil, and you draw whatever you feel like."

"…Okay, but the soup is boiling, you should probably take it off the burner."

"Oh yeah."

I finished making it and she ate it in silence. I was observing her. What was it about her that kept pulling me back? I didn't know, and I didn't care. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. If nothing else, I want to help her through her sorrows. I want to be her light in the darkness, when all hope is lost.

"Are you okay for the night?" I asked.

She nodded. "Roxas, can you stay with me, just for tonight?"

"Huh?"

"…"

"Sure, I just have to tell my dad or someone."

I pulled out my cheap phone, and texted them that I was staying at a friends' house for the night.

"Okay, all done."

She pulled me to her room, and she climbed in bed. She patted the spot next to her. I reluctantly lay down next to her. I liked her a lot, don't get me wrong, but I don't think we're…there yet.

She was asleep in minutes, staying close to me. I kept my eyes on her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, so innocent. I kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight Fang."

"Goodnight Roxas." She whispered back, much to my disbelief. I thought she was asleep, oh well.

I closed my eyes, and felt into a deep sleep.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I woke up to screaming. I shot up, only to have pillow thrown at my face.

"Get out of here! You pervert!"

"Vanille, I-"

"Get out of her bed!" she yelled.

Fang just seemed to be resting comfortably, though I knew she was awake because she was laughing at the situation. "Vanille." She said. "I asked him to stay with me."

"B-but-"

"Go get ready for school."

She reluctantly left, eyeing me suspiciously on her way out.

Fang then just comfortably rested. I checked the time. It was almost time for school.

"Fang time to get up."

She didn't answer.

"Fang." I shook her. "Come on; don't force me to give you a shower or something."

"Mmm, five more minutes."

I sighed and picked her up bridal style, and took her to her restroom in the hall. I put her in the shower thing, and turned it on cold. She shot up instantly. She got up, and slapped me in the face.

"I asked nicely." She said innocently.

She got herself a towel, and I didn't really do anything. I wore the same clothes, and didn't take a shower, not that anybody would notice. I made some breakfast for all three of us, and I ate mine without them because girls, no matter how tough, take _forever_ to get ready.

Once they finally got ready and they ate, we dropped Vanille off, and then went to our school. It's more like torture for us now. Everybody was eyeing us, and giving us dirty looks. I could tell Fang's tough exterior was started to fade. She looked scared, fragile, and uncertain of herself. Plus she was trying to hide her bruises, and not to break down again. She wasn't used to this.

One thing I never realized, we have all majors together. You know, the big four, Math, Language Arts, Science, and Social Studies.

We sat down in our respective seats. Huh, that's weird; normally somebody would be snickering at me by now, oh well. Now I was just nobody, I guess, just another echo.

Fang didn't seem as lucky. People were sending her notes, and she seemed to shift uncomfortably at each and every one of them. I wrote one for her.

"Fang: please try and deal with it. It'll be over soon. I'll make you feel better somehow. –Roxas"

She looked at it and smiled. At least I would be there for her like she was there for me. I won't let her live a life of neglect and suffering.

I noticed a note get passed to me.

"Roxas: thank you for everything. I appreciate it, and I hope you feel better soon too. BTW, you already make me feel better whenever you're around. –Fang"

At lunch, we went up to the roof as always.

"Hey, Fang."

"Hi."

"So, how have you been handling it?"

"I don't know. I'm starting to break down again. I just can't take this kind of rejection."

"I know what you mean. All my life, I've felt like just another kid, like just another echo of someone that was better, or something. I thought they picked on me because of that for a while. I mean, it's not like anybody here will remember me in ten years."

"I'll remember you. I want to be with you then."

"What, are you talking about marriage? It's a little soon for that, don't you think."

"Who else would we be with?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I would like to be your wife, but not yet. It's too soon."

"Yeah, I doubt we could afford a baby or anything. I mean, you already have a little sister to take care of."

"She would be like our child."

"How would we afford three, maybe four people for one apartment?"

"You could get a job, and get off your lazy ass."

"You make a good point."

We had a private make-out session. Even with her bruises, she was still beautiful.

"Ahem."

We pulled away, and I got a punch to the jaw. Then I was restrained with my arms behind my back. Seifer and his gang got us. "No stop!" Fang yelled.

Seifer grabbed her neck. Then he pulled out a knife, and held it up to her face.

"So, loser, this is for humiliating me."

He pushed her over to Fuu, and held the knife to my throat.

"Okay, you can cut me up all you want, just don't hurt her anymore."

"Oh, I see you're not scared of injury. Then maybe we should cut up your girl."

"No!"

I struggled against Rai's enormous strength.

Okay, I had to think fast.

"So, who will it be you, or her?"

This was my decision. This was the situation that we kept bringing up. Causing pain, or enduring pain.

"Me."

"Okay, then she dies!"

"No!"

I struggled, and eventually, I flipped Rai over my head. Seifer got a streak onto Fang's cheek, but then I knocked the knife out of his hand, and attacked him. I gave him a lot of bruises, broken bones, I didn't care. I only cared that he tried to hurt Fang. I only cared that he was a heartless bastard.

Once he was down, I knocked down Fuu too. Then they all ran away. I ran over to Fang, who was holding her cheek in pain.

"Here, Fang, let me see."

She slowly removed her now bloody hand, to show a rather deep cut.

"Okay, okay, we have to get you to the hospital."

She nodded, and I helped her there. She was given several paper towels to soak up the blood. Soon, the doctor came and examined it. Then he put stitches on it, much to Fang's dismay. I had to hold her down and keep her calm.

As we walked back to her place, she started sniffling.

"Fang, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay."

"Fang, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but, ah, it's cute that you care." She put on a fake smile, but I let it go.

I dropped her off at her place, and went home. I finally took a shower and got ready for bed. Then I fell into a light sleep.

The next day, it went by just like the first, except for the Seifer incident.

When I got home, I did my homework, and ate dinner. Then I checked on Fang. I call her number.

"Hello?"

"Vanille?"

"Yes, what's up Roxas?"

"Can I talk to Fang?"

"Sure."

After a few moments, she answered.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, yeah, Vanille dragged me to the park, and a diner."

"No I didn't!" I heard Vanille's voice in the background.

"Okay, I lied, I'm doing homework."

"They're both about as bad, no offense."

"None taken. Hey, can you meet me at The Tree in about an hour?"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you there."

We both hung up.

The Tree was the meeting ground for a lot of people in Twilight Town, mostly couples. It was labeled as romantic during the sunset, and it was well preserved and it was in good hands.

We met at the place.

"So, what's up?"

She pulled me to a more private spot.

"Roxas, do you…love me?"

"Um…yeah, I do."

"Are you just saying that?"

"Would I have stood up for you and beaten Seifer if I didn't?"

"I guess not."

"Well, do you love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart. I want us to be something more."

"Well then," I got on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

She laughed a little. "Yes, of course, but what about your parents?"

"Oh, I'm sure they're going to be thrilled."

Sometime later…

"No, absolutely not!" My mom, Tifa yelled.

"Mom, I already asked her, and she said yes, end of story."

"Son, we haven't even met her." My dad, Cloud argued. He was a bit more rational than mom.

"Oh, yeah, well why don't I bring her over for dinner?"

"But-"

"Maybe she could bring her sister. Maybe Hope would like her."

They both sighed.

"Fine, but we have to approve of this first."

"Don't worry, she's really nice. Also, don't be worried about her…injuries."

"Why? Has she gotten into a lot of fights?"

"Yes and no."

"Okay, that's enough of an answer for me." Dad said, understanding that it was best to leave it alone. "Come on sweetheart, let's go get dinner ready."

I called her.

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Um, I was wondering if you and Vanille wanted to come over for dinner."

"Is there something wrong?"

"My parents say we need their approval."

She chuckled. "And you said they would happy. Well, we're on our way over. We'll be there in a couple minutes. Where do you live?"

I told her my address.

"Okay, see you then."

I took a shower, put on deodorant, and failed to put down my hair. I swear it stays that way all the time. Once the doorbell rang, I was kinda nervous.

I answered and they were there. Vanille looked like an excited puppy, while Fang looked nervous like I was. We both knew the stakes at this meeting.

They came in to meet my parents and Hope.

"Hello, I'm Fang. It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hikari. This is Vanille, my little sister."

"Please, no need to be so formal. Just call me Cloud. She's Tifa. This is Hope."

They all shook hands and we sat down at the dinner table. It was nothing special, just salad, corn, and rice. We were a healthy family, and we almost never ate meat. They asked questions like "Where're you from?" "Where do you live?" just stuff like that. Then came to big one.

"So, what are your parents like? Can we meet them sometime?"

"…actually…I-I don't…"

"She doesn't want to talk about it."

"Okay, then let's change the subject." Dad said. He winked at me. He always knew what to say to avoid trouble. "Um, how're you two doing in school?"

"We're fine, average. I wanted to go to an art school, but…"

"You don't get enough?"

"Yeah."

"If we could help, give anything, we would, but…"

"That's okay. Roxas already helped me through the bad times. That's all I needed."

"Well, that's good to hear."

Then came the second big one.

"So, no to pry, but where'd you get all the bruises and the stitches?"

"Um…"

"She fell from a tree, a branch caught her on the way down, and the bruises were from rolling down the hill below." I lied for her.

"Oh, it must've been awful."

"Yeah…it was."

"So Mrs. Tifa, Roxas told me that you were a tour guide."

"I did?"

"Yeah, it was when you were spacing out. So, what's it like?"

"Eh, just the same old trail, with the same old trees. I was hoping to get into art school myself, but…"

"You didn't have enough."

"Yeah, but maybe we could paint or draw together sometime."

"Sure, that sounds nice."

By now Vanille had dragged Hope outside so we could have a talk, or something.

"So, I heard Roxas…proposed to you."

"Yes he did. I'm very happy, if you two approve."

"Okay, if we do, you two must promise you'll be…careful, if you know what I mean."

"Dad!" I whined. Fang chuckled.

"Trust us, Fang, this is no laughing matter. One mistake could ruin your whole lives."

"Is that hinting that I was a mistake?" I asked.

"No, it's just a warning."

"So does this mean you approve?"

They whispered to each other for a moment. Then they both nodded.

Fang hugged me tight and kissed me hard. I kissed her back.

"We'll give whatever we can spare. I trust Roxas will get a job. You can decide where you live, and if things go wrong, don't forget you can come here for help."

"Thank you so much." I hugged both of them.

"I'm going to tell Vanille and Hope the good news." She left.

"Thanks guys."

"Son, you have a responsibility now. You can't be lazy."

"I won't dad."

"Okay, just remember you're the man of the house now. You better take good care of them."

"I will."

"If you don't, I'll feel guilty for approving. Oh and one more thing, are you staying in school?"

"Um, I haven't thought about it." I thought about it for a moment. "Okay, what if I get a full-time job, Fang and Vanille keep going to school, and they teach me later?"

"It's not the best solution, but it could work. You know, I'd say you turned out alright. I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too, but I still think you're the soldier type."

"Eh, I have too many good things to go off to war."

"Okay, I believe you; I'm going to go start packing."

"Oh, leaving already? Are you that _sick_ of us by now?" mom asked.

"Um…"

They chuckled, and I went to get a suitcase. Since we had so little, all of my clothes and stuff could fit in one suitcase. When I went and got Fang, she already had Vanille. We quickly decided that we would stay at her place for now, and we went back.

"So," Vanille started. "You're my new brother, huh? And I thought you were a pervert."

"Oh, he is, but I still love him."

"You know I can hear you, right?"

"Yep, that's the point."

"Okay, about education."

"I'm quitting school." Me and Fang both said at the same time.

I turned to her. "No, I'll quit school and get a job, you two can teach me afterwards."

"But-"

"Think about it, if I get a job, you can quit yours and actually sleep. Then maybe you can get your inspiration back in art. Or you can get a part-time _day_ job."

She sighed. "Fine. I'm guessing you'll be winning most of the arguments?"

"I'm guessing you're onto something."

She smiled and we kissed. Vanille made a gagging motion. "Ugh, I'm going back to the apartment."

We followed her, and when we got back we all crashed.

"Hey, will you be alright, without me at school?"

"I think so. I just hope Seifer doesn't jump me."

"If he does he's going to jail for sexual harassment and attempted murder."

"Okay thanks."

"Besides, I have to go and actually tell them I'm quitting, or else I'll just get a ton of tardies."

The next day, we dropped off Vanille, who was excited to see Hope, and then we headed our school. Fang went to her locker, while I went to the office.

"Um, can I see the principal?"

"Why?"

"I'm quitting school."

"Okay, if we could have a parent or guardian signature, you're free to go."

"Actually me and my fiancé live on our own."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Aren't you a little young to be engaged?"

"Please Ms. Gainsborough?"

She sighed. "Okay, I'll write it down, and then you can go."

"Thank you so much."

"Hey, just between us, who is she?"

"Fang."

"Yes. She's a good person; she's just had some tough times."

"How do you know?"

"She used to come here for advice or to vent. Anyway, I hope things turn out okay."

I was actually happy that I didn't have to see principal Ansem. He was the cold, calculating type.

Anyway, as I walked home, I thought about what job I could do. I could train students at a martial arts dojo that might pay okay. I could try and be an author, hell; I could be a teacher if I got a license.

I couldn't decide, so I made a complete list of everything that we needed to talk about, from marriage date to a baby carriage. When Vanille got home, she greeted me, and retreated to her room. When Fang got home, we kissed.

"Hey, what's that?"

"A list of stuff we need to discuss."

"You only wrote that because you couldn't decide on a job, am I right?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, let's see it."

She picked it up, and read over it.

"Okay, um…marriage dates…jobs…orphanage for Vanille?!"

"The last one was more of a slap in the face."

She slapped me. "How's that for one!" she hissed angrily.

"Okay, Fang, calm down, I wasn't serious."

She eventually did calm down, though it took some venting via hitting, and then we started to discuss. The marriage date was set. It was three weeks from yesterday, which would be, um, 7/28/2012.

"So, what about jobs?" she asked. "What are your talents?"

"Um…"

"Don't you know martial arts?"

"Yeah."

"Well then maybe, you can work at the dojo down the street."

"There's a dojo down the street?"

"Uh, yeah, it's brand new."

"Okay that works, but what about you?"

"I might work at the art studio downtown."

"As long as you're careful getting there and back, I'm fine with that."

"I will sweetheart. I'm going to make me some Fredo Pie."

"You eat Fredo Pie?"

"Yep, and it's delicious."

"I figured you as more of a pizza and hot dog type."

"I hate pizza now that it's been splattered in my hair."

"Yeah, it must've been awful."

"It was thank you for noticing."

"Hmm, I wonder if I could win the Struggle Tournament this year. That would give us 5000 munny right there."

"Yeah, but that's a big if. Plus, I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Aw, come on, you hit me all the time."

"Yeah, but I have a right. We're engaged."

"Then wouldn't it work vice versa too?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't hit a lady, would you?"

"You're not a lady though, you're one sexy woman."

"Aw, you flatter me."

"I know, but you deserve some gratitude for all the shit you've gone though."

Then Vanille came out, and got a Coke. "I'm going to go hang out with Hope, see ya."

"Be back by dark."

"Yes ma'am."

Sh left and we didn't know what to do for the rest of the day. "Hey, want to go to the bar down the street?"

"In your condition?"

"Please, for me?"

I couldn't resist that face. I sighed. "Fine."

As we got there, we got a bottle of beer for each of us. Fang chugged hers while I took sips.

"Come on Roxas, drink, live a little."

"No way. I have to stay sober enough to keep my eye on you."

As much as she begged, I wouldn't drink more than drink more than one bottle. Fang got laid however, and she was giggling at the most trivial things. I had to carry her back to the apartment.

When she passed out, and was in bed, I got myself some dinner. Vanille joined me.

"Hey, where were you guys?"

"The bar."

"Is that why you're so late?"

"Yes, mom." I said sarcastically. "Fang got wasted."

"She does that a lot."

"She does? Why?"

"It's how she frees herself from her troubles. She's had a lot of them. The only other ways she found were drawing and going to her special spot in town."

"Yeah, but I'm guessing she didn't go when she was covered in food?"

"No, but she cried for three days. Then you came. She really likes you, and so do I, as a brother."

"Thanks Vanille."

"No problem, now, uh, could you make me some dinner? I don't know how to cook."

I chuckled. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"Ha, like I could learn."

That was the end of our moment. I made us some dinner, and we went to bed. I kissed Fang goodnight.

"Goodnight Fang."

"Goodnight Roxas."

Again she was awake without me knowing. Oh well. I fell into a light slumber. The next morning, left Fang some painkillers, and went to go apply for a job. Because job interviews or whatever are awkward, I'm cutting it out. Fortunately, I got the job. Of course, I had to beat the dude first.

When I got home, both Fang and Vanille were at school, so I just practiced until they got home. They both commented on my smell, so I took a shower.

After that, Fang went to apply for her job.

"Hey," she started giddily as she came back in. "I got the job."

"Wow, good job."

"Maybe now, we can afford a better place."

"Hey Roxas, you never did let me draw you."

"I didn't?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to do it now?"

"Sure, that would be nice."

She got paper and pencil, and went to work. She stared at me for a long time.

"Come on, you can do it."

She sighed, and sat down, and started to go to work. I looked over her shoulder. She was an amazing drawer. She took her time, but when she was finished, it looked like an exact replica.

"You are amazing."

"Thank you, but I'm not that good."

"Yes you are. You're the best drawer next to my old friend Namine."

"Thank you."

"Here, let's hang it on the wall."

I did so, and hugged her. "You are divine."

"You're the most handsome person I have ever met."

We had another make-out session, and when we decided it was over, we settled down for the night. "Goodnight Fang."

"Goodnight Roxas."

"I love you."

"I love you t…" she was already starting to pass out.

For the next two weeks, everything was normal. Both of the ladies were doing well in school to my knowledge, and we were making enough money to support ourselves. In one week, I was going to be her husband, but what happened before hand has damaged her forever.

"Hey, soon-to-be-big-brother."

"Hey, soon-to-be-little sister, how was school?"

"Eh, fine, I got to spend some more time with Hope today."

"That's good. Hey, are you sure you don't have a…thing for him?"

"Of course not, what makes you say that?"

"Um, oh nothing."

"Okay, well, I'm going to my room until Fangy gets home."

"Okay."

I waited and waited and waited. Fang never came home. I checked the time, it was 6:30. She was usually home by 6. Soon enough, Vanille came out for dinner.

"Howdy, where's Fang?"

"I don't know. She hasn't come home yet. I'm starting to get worried."

"Me too. Hmmm…"

"I'll call the art studio."

I did so, and the person picked up.

"Hello, this is the art studio at Sunset Avenue 15902, Rinoa Leonheart speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey, have you seen Fang today?"

"No, I can't say I have. Are you the fiancé?"

"Yes, and I'm getting worried. I haven't heard from her since this morning, when she went to school."

"Well, I'll call the authorities on your behalf. Don't worry, they'll find her."

"Thanks Rinoa."

After a while, I got a call from the cops.

"Hello, am I speaking with Roxas Hikari?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to inform you that there has been no sign of your fiancé since she left school this afternoon. We think it may be a kidnapping."

"Do you have any leads?"

"No, that is why we called you. Do you know of anyone at her school that may have a grudge or has had any past conflict with you or her?"

I racked my brain, my emotions becoming more hostile. Then I remembered.

"Um, Seifer Almasy. He's attacked and hurt both of us physically and emotionally."

"Thank you sir. Trust us, as soon as we get a search warrant, you'll be the first to know of any news, but it may take a couple of weeks."

"Thanks, bye."

Seifer, that bastard.

The three days, we heard nothing, so I went up to Seifer.

"Hey pipsqueak, what do you want? I have to go to class."

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Fang, I know you took her!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently.

"Cut the bullshit and give her back."

"Heh, I doubt she could walk after what Rai and me did to her."

"If you hurt her…"

"You'll what, call the cops? If you do, she's dead."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"My place, 10:00, tonight, nobody else. I want payback."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said, I want payback."

"Why can't you just do fair and square?"

"I needed instant results."

After that, he walked away.

I paced the apartment all day; I didn't bother going to work. What did he do to her?

"_Heh, I doubt she could walk after what Rai and me did to her."_

Before I knew it, it was ten, and I was at his house. I'm pretty sure he owned it, because no parent would allow kidnapping. I rang the doorbell. Rai answer, and punched me in the face, and dragged me in. I looked up and saw Fuu holding Fang by her neck holding a gun to her head. Seifer was carrying a knife, and he was smiling! Didn't he like Fang at one point?

"Now, what do you want?"

"For the third time, I want payback, but not for humiliating me, not for cracking my ribs, but for stealing my girl."

"You mean the one that's probably damaged in some way for life?"

He ignored me. "If you try to fight back, Fuu will kill her."

He kicked me in the face. He attacked me, and I took it like a trooper I guess, but it was only for Fang. He cut me a couple times, like on the face, but then he dropped the knife. By the end, I could barely stand, but no, wait, it wasn't the end. He still kept hitting me.

"Come on man, he's had enough." Rai said.

"Shut up man, this is personal."

Well, at least Rai was showing some humanity. Even Fuu wavered at seeing her leader so nearly bloodthirsty and heartless.

Then he thought he was finished, but no.

"Alright Fuu, kill him."

"What? That wasn't part of this."

"I don't care, kill him, now!"

Her gun hand wavered. The Seifer stole the gun and pointed it at my head.

"Alright, kid, this is for everything you did to me."

He started to pull the trigger.

A gunshot could be heard in the night, but I didn't feel any pain. I looked up, and saw Seifer, pale as Namine, and then he fell over. I looked at Rai and Fuu, her were looking at the door. I looked at the door, and saw a cop, Squall I think, pointing his gunblade at Fuu and Rai, ready to fire if this got out of control again, they both raised their hands, and Fang dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Is he…?"

"He's unconscious, so is she."

"Squall?" I started.

"Yeah kid?"

"Thank you for coming when you did. Could you take her to the hospital? I'll deal with them."

"Take this." He gave me a spare pistol, and then he picked up Fang, and left.

Rai and Fuu still had their hands up.

"Put your hands down, you look like fools."

"We're sorry, for everything."

"I'm only forgiving for trying to stop him, but you still probably serve time. You were both idiots for following him anyway. Could you, uh, give me a hand?"

They escorted me to the hospital. "Hello, this is Yuna, do you need a room?"

"Uh, can I have the room of Fang Hikari?"

"Yes, sure, she is in room 312, down the hall, your third door on the left."

"Thank you ma'am."

They pulled me there, and when we came to a room, she was in really bad condition. They put me on a chair next her. The doc was in there.

"Hello sir is she your wife?" he talked very fast.

"Ah, fiancé how is she?"

"She'll be bed ridden, but we're releasing her in a couple of hours after we run a couple more diagnostics. She won't be able to talk for a while, if ever. If she does, it will be in about a year or so. She can't walk right now either. So, one of you will have to carry her back."

The doc left.

"Ah, all I need is two hours to rest, and I'll be able to carry her back. You two turn yourselves in, if you don't, I'll look you up and make you, go!"

They left.

"Fang, honey, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I'm sorry, for everything. I think if we had never met, this wouldn't have happened. But I want you to know that I still love you, with all my heart."

And with that, I fell into a light slumber.

"Mr. Hikari, wake up."

"Huh?"

"I said it's alright for you to take her back now. Just to let you know, you have to feed her soft foods like pasta and soup so her throat can heal properly."

I stretched as he left. I felt as good as new, though I definitely didn't look that way, as I glance into the mirror. I picked Fang up, who was still unconscious, and I took her home.

I placed her on our bed, and started to make some pasta. Vanille burst from her room.

"Okay, what happened, why did you leave earlier, and-" she looked at me. "How did you get beat up?"

"Long story short, Seifer threatened me with Fang, he beat me up, Officer Squall shot him, end of story. She's in pretty bad shape, and she won't be able to talk now or possibly ever, maybe whispers, but it would probably cause her a lot of pain. Please don't touch her legs, if at all possible."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, but she's still unconscious."

She left to her room, and I finished the pasta. By then, Vanille had left to her room, probably to sulk or cry, but that was understandable. It was hard for me too. I took the bowl into her room, and sat down on our bed.

She stirred. Then her eyes shot open. She looked around, and then at me, and then at the food. Then she tried to talk, and nothing would come out but a whimper.

I chuckled. "Sorry, you can't talk, maybe you won't be able to ever again, but you're safe now." She looked at me worriedly. "Heh, don't worry. I'm perfect compared to you. Don't worry; Seifer will be behind bars, so no one will do this again."

She grazed my face with her hand.

"Fang are you hungry?" she nodded her head furiously. "I'm guessing they didn't feed you much?"

I gave her the food, and she scarfed it down like a dog would.

After she was finished she hugged me hard.

"It must've been hard for you. I was worried sick, so was Vanille."

I could feel her teardrops on my shoulder.

I patted her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry. It's okay. You're going to stay safe this time. I promise." I said seriously.

Just then, Vanille came by.

"Fang, oh I'm so glad you're safe!" she hugged the both of us, and together, they were probably crushing my ribs, but oh well. "I was so worried about both of you!"

We had our little moment, and both of them let go.

"Fang, please try and get some rest. Vanille, could you stay home tomorrow and watch her. I have to go to work to get us some money."

"Okay, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The next day, I left before either of them had gotten up. After I got home, I saw Fang, near tears, drawing her heart away.

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

She looked up, and stopped.

"What are you drawing about?" I took a look. They were horrifically detailed drawings of her time with Seifer when she was kidnapped. They were images of her getting beaten, cut up, and her throat getting crushed.

"Fang, is this what they did to you?"

She nodded, and sobbed silently.

"Fang, my lord I'm so sorry."

She handed me one other one. I looked at it, and it was Seifer kneeling before her. There was a speech bubble with a lot of dialogue. 'Fang, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I want you to know that I am sorry, to some extent. I never wanted this to happen, but why in hell did you have to fall for that loser? I was going to ask you out that day, but you weren't at the cafeteria. Then you get engaged to him. Again, I'm sorry for the pain, and I want you to know that I have nothing against you, except your decision.'

"Fang, what do you want me to do?" She looked at me pleadingly. "You want me to go acknowledge that you're sorry to him?" she nodded. "There is no way in hell that I am ever going to do that!"

She looked at me with The face. The irresistible one.

I sighed a big heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll go see him tomorrow morning." I mumbled. She smiled and hugged me.

The rest of the night was eating and sleeping.

The next morning, I didn't want to get up, but Fang pushed me out of the bed in her sleep, or maybe she was awake, I can't seem to tell. Anyway, I got dressed for work, and put a normal shirt over it, and then I went to the police station.

"Hey, can I see Seifer Almasy?"

Squall sighed. "I thought you hated him."

"I do, it's for my fiancé."

"Okay then."

He was dragged to the seat.

"What do you want twerp?"

"Fang wants to say that she thanks you for the apology."

"Pppfffttt, yeah right, what apology?"

"The one that she remembers. There I said my peace, and I now know that you did indeed love Fang, I just got to her first."

"If you think she's just something to get to first, then you're as heartless as me." He smirked.

I stood. "I am nothing like you Seifer! I wouldn't kill the one I care about because someone else won her love before me. I care about her too much."

"I did too, before she picked you over me."

"Why were you beating on her that day?"

"I can be sort of bipolar sometimes, you know, like you're being right now."

I felt my anger rising, but I wouldn't let myself become like him.

"I'm done with you, before I do something worse than walk away."

I left hurriedly to work. I trained some dudes, and came home to take a shower.

Once I got out, Vanille was home.

"Hey kid, how was school?"

"Fine, how was your day?"

"Awful, but nothing a good dinner won't fix."

I left to our room, where Fang was working on a painting. It wasn't finished, but it had four figures next to a tree so far. She waved without looking; she was too caught up in her work. At least she was recovered enough to sit up.

I went to our bathroom, and changed, and when I came out, it was only three thirty. Wow, time was moving fast. I decide to watch Fang draw while reading a book. It was a good series so far call Warriors by Erin Hunter, an excellent author in my opinion. I'm in the last book of the first act, The Darkest Hour. It's right after Bluestar dies in the last one.

Anyway, I eventually made out that her painting was of a sunset.

"Hey, who are they? Are they your family?" she nodded, still not looking at me. "Wow, it must've been a really close relationship. Hey, are you mad at me or something?"

She finally turned my way, and shook her head while smiling. Her eyes revealed a sort of depression that must've been her parents passing. I don't think she's ever talked to anyone about it, and it must be stored all inside. It must be awful, but I let it go. I went ahead, and made pasta and steak for dinner.

We all picked up one of each.

"Oh no, no, please no steak." I said to Fang, but then she looked at me with The face. Oh my god The face. "Fine, but chew a lot, and don't swallow full bites at a time, grind them into smaller pieces and-" she put her hand on my mouth. Then she kissed my cheek, and went to the table.

We said grace and what not and had a feast worthy of a five year old kid. "So Fang, I guess we'll have to postpone our wedding?"

She nodded sadly.

"We'll do it next week, I promise."

She smiled at that, and I took her to bed. When I came back to the table, Vanille was texting…someone.

"Hey, who're you texting?" I asked as I nudged her, hinting at a relationship with Hope.

"None of your business." She said in the same manner.

"Is it Hope?"

"Maybe."

"You like him don't you?"

"As a friend."

"Nooo, you like him more than that."

"Are you implying that-?"

"I'm implying that I am going to tell him to ask you out, and you will say yes, just to see how it plays out."

"What in your sick demented mind makes you think I would agree to that?"

"Because, it's Hope. I know he's had his eye on you, for a while."

"He has?"

"Yep, and I can tell that you've had your eye on him for a while, ever since that one night, when Fang and I got engaged."

"Yeah right." She started to blush.

"Come on, if you don't like him I'll give you my week's pay."

"Grr, it's only because of the munny.

We shook on it, and the next day, I went to Hope.

"Hey Hope, how's it going?"

"Fine. You sound rather happy given the events that have occurred in the past week."

"Same ol' Hope, anyway, I have a request. You must ask Vanille on a date."

"What?"

"Come on, you heard me."

"B-but what if she says no?"

"Don't worry, I bribed her if she doesn't like you like that over time, even though I can tell she's already madly in love with you, and vice versa."

"Wow, that's real encouraging. How much did she charge you?"

"I offered my week's pay, not like she'll get it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Think of me and Fang. Vanille knew about us the moment I came home with her injured that day. You don't know until way after everybody else notices. Trust me, that's how it works, for the most part. The rest is whether or not the girl likes you."

"Where am I supposed to take her? What am I supposed to say?"

"Take her to the mall; let her buy whatever you can afford. Just say what you really feel about her deep down. I think you'll know when the time comes."

"O-okay. I'll ask her tomorrow after school."

"That a boy."

When I came home, Fang was working on her painting, and it was coming along well. It was her and her family, under a tree, looking at the sunset. They all seemed so happy…

She waved her hand in front of it. I looked at her and she had a sad-happy look on her face.

"Fang, are you okay?"

She pushed herself up, and up, and up, until she was on her feet. She swayed a little at first, but she seemed to walk (limp at least) just fine. She pulled me outside, and to the clock tower. She made us climb all the stairs to the top. Once we got there, it was sunset. She sat down on the edge, and so did I.

"What's this?"

She just smiled and looked at the only sun she's seen in days.

"Is this your 'special spot'?"

She nodded.

"It's very pretty. It reminds me of you, and the roof at the school."

She frowned.

"Uh er, but you're way more beautiful than all of these put together."

She turned to me, and held her neck.

"I know. It'll take some time to get used to, but it'll heal, I promise, I think."

She made a look like "That's real reassuring." and turned back towards the beautiful sight. My eyes were fixed on her though. She must be in such pain right now with all of her cuts and bruises and her damaged throat, but she was smiling because she was witnessing a beautiful sight.

"Do you want to know what drew me to you?" I asked. She looked at me funny, but nodded. "You, instead of focusing on the future, and what you were going to wear, your make up and all that, like a normal girl would, you focused on the more light-hearted things in life. You always tried to focus of the better things instead of all the sadness and pain that went on all around you. Is that what drew you to the roof that day?"

It took her a minute to process everything, but in the end, she smiled and nodded. Then we had a make out session. I never wanted this moment to end. It was just us with no worries for the future in our heads, and we were all alone where we could just be ourselves. But alas, someone else came up here, or two people.

"Squall? Rinoa?" I said surprised.

"Yep, I drag him up here every once in a while. It looks like we came in time for a chat."

Fang waved because she couldn't exactly talk to them.

"Fang, you look…"

"Beautiful? I tell her that all the time already."

"Injured…"

"We know, but she's recovering, for the most part."

"What do you mean?"

"They damaged her throat. She won't be able to utter a word for a year, if ever." I stated sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

She shrugged in response. They both sat down next to me.

"So, if I may ask, how did you guys get together?" Rinoa asked.

"Well, she came to my roof of the school, and we hung out after that, and eventually we became a couple. Then this happened, and well things changed, but they'll return to normal soon enough. So, how do you get along with him? He seems like the gloomy tough soldier type."

"Well, he can be gloomy at times, but he can also be really loving when he wants to be."

Squall rolled his eyes.

"Come on Squall. You're not in uniform. You can at least show some signs of loving Rinoa. I mean, you two are married."

"I know, but we've been married for twenty years."

"So?"

"Roxas, you'll be acting this way when you've been married to her for twenty years, trust me. Marriages, they start out strong, but as time goes on the two grow apart, more independent, spending less time with each other, other than the occasional sex, but other than that…"

"Whatever, I don't get any of that. We're still eighteen."

By now the sun had started to go down farther.

"Well, we should be heading back, come on Fangy."

We walked back, and went to bed.

The next day went by like any other except Vanille didn't come home as early as usual. So Hope asked her out after all. Fang still wasn't going to school or work, so she was spending her time painting. I didn't bother to ask what, for fear of her bursting into tears again.

At dinner, Hope was over, and Vanille was babbling on about all the fun she had that day. Woo-hoo, I spent my day training little kids how to beat the crap out of each other.

"So, Hope, Vanille, when are you guys going to have your first kiss?" I asked more for Fang, because I know she would be interested.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Come on."

"Um…"

"Fine, fine, I'll-we'll respect your privacy."

"Thanks."

The dinner was from then on uneventful, and Hope went home, and we went to sleep.

The next week went by really fast for me. I think it was because I was on overdrive the whole time. I had to explain things to my parents, re-plan the wedding date, send time with Fang, go to work, and she made me see Seifer again, ugh!

Anyway, it was time. You know what time it is. What, you don't? Well, it's wedding time. It was a humble wedding. It only had a priest guy, my family, Vanille, Squall, Rinoa, and a couple of Fang's hard-core friends, and it was at a humble little church too.

It was already almost over. We said our vows…well, I said my vows.

"Do you, Oerba Yun Fang take Roxas as your husband?"

She nodded happily.

"Do you, Roxas Hikari take Fang to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Well, in God's name, I pronounce you…husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Oh yeah, I kissed her very passionately.

Well, not everything went as planned. We've had some bumps along the way, but we've made it through things, and someday, I know, that we won't be Just Another Echo…


End file.
